


The dossier not at hand

by Natalia_lives



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabbleish, Horacio Carrillo mentioned, M/M, post s2ep4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia_lives/pseuds/Natalia_lives
Summary: A little drabble-ish something after the s2 ep: The Good , The Bad and The Dead.
Relationships: Horacio Carrillo/Javier Peña, Steve Murphy & Javier Peña
Kudos: 15





	The dossier not at hand

Life goes on regardless who dies. Murphy and Pena were back to Bogota, deep in work. Lost in the mystical but harshly realistic world of their mission.

Murphy went down to Pena to get a dossier from him. Standing patiently by the couch Murphy’s eyes stopped on a military green t-shirt. He picked it up.

“Javi is this the Colonel’s shirt?” He asked lightly.

“Yeah” Pena was a bit out of breath, he wasn’t the most organized man. “Why?” But his mind was already back at the dossier _not_ at hand.

“But why do you have it here?” Steve could be genuinely curious. “Did he lend it to you?” And a bit naïve.

Pena looked at him, brows furrowed. “No” he said nonchalantly. “He left it here last week.” Then he stopped and a sad smile appeared on his face. Eyes unfocused, lost. Then he shrugged and went to the kitchen table. “Here it is!” And smilingly handed the dossier to Steve.

Upon taking it, Pena could see on Steve’s face how he put the pieces together. “Ohh.” And he silently chuckled a bit, more to himself. “You’re welcome.” Pena said with an annoyed grin.

Before closing the door after himself, Steve turned back. “Javi” His voice was low and soft. “I’m sorry.” And looked at the t-shirt.

Pena, stopped in the motion of lighting his cigarette, turned toward him. “Thanks.” He sounded sad and tired.

Steve nodded slowly then left. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am both new and late to this fandom - maybe some of you find this non the less.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
